Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 8 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 40 }{ 8 } $
$ = 10 - 8 \times 2 + 5 $ $ = 10 - 16 + 5 $ $ = -6 + 5 $ $ = -1 $